


The Heroic Life of Black Bat and Spoiler

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bleed Universe, Cass loves Steph, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Fluff, I love DC Comics, M/M, Steph helps Cass, Triggering possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Cassandra Cain-Wayne, Black Bat, is fascinated by the sidekick of her Aunt Helena Wayne-Starr, the Huntress. Stephanie Brown, the Spoiler, wanted to be a hero and stop her father. Trying to keep her out of trouble, Huntress took her on as her sidekick. Follow Cass and Steph as their friendship, and romance grow from the age of twelve to the age of twenty-one.
Relationships: Frieda Goren/Virgil "Static" Hawkins, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde (DCU), Karen Starr/Helena Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Richie Foley/Miguel Barragan, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Thomas Wayne/Hippolyta, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Heroic Life of Black Bat and Spoiler

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> If you believe everything on Twitter or CNN or MSNBC, you may not like this. If you like a story just for a story, enjoy.

Stephanie Brown was getting really good at being a sidekick. Or, at least, she thought she was. And it wasn't always easy being the Spoiler to the Huntress. She was just happy her Eggplant costume matched her color scheme. She also enjoyed swinging around Gotham on a wire following her boss on missions. In her day to day life, she was the young gopher of Helena Wayne, lawyer extraordinaire. She only worked for Helena to make sure she didn't grow up like her corrupt father, Arthur Brown, also known as Cluemaster.

Today, Huntress was getting information from a contact that could put a criminal away for a long time. The weird thing was they were getting from another crime boss. But Huntress had informed her protégé that they had to get info from any source they could. She did wonder what information the infamous Owlman could give them.

Black Bat landed on a rooftop of Gotham and peered down at the scene before her. She saw the Huntress and her protégé, the Spoiler, talking with the crime boss, Owlman. She had been warned by Batman not to go after the Huntress. She had been warned by Oracle not to touch Owlman nor his operatives. Apparently Oracle had contacts in the organization and needed to let him be.

But there had been no mention of not going after Spoiler. She saw Owlman give each of them an envelope before disappearing into the shadows. Probably going back to running his criminal empire. She decided to pursue and confront Spoiler.

Spoiler ran with all her might. She swung across a couple of rooftops trying to move as fast she could. She knew something was off, but she couldn't tell where. That was when an Asian girl in all black with a black pointed mask seemingly appeared in front of her. Before her cape completely covered over her, Spoiler got a glimpse of a yellow bat on her chest. Perfect.

Spoiler soon felt it. Something was coming at her hard and fast. She didn't even stop as she plowed into Black Bat, knocking her to the ground. Both heard the sound of something whizzing by, just missing the two of them.

Normally Black Bat could have withstood getting knocked over, but something in Spoiler's body language screamed danger. So for this case she let Spoiler take the lead. Spoiler's body language now said joy as she said, "Thanks." She then got up and ran off again. However, she left something behind. Black Bat looked at the package in her hand with wide eyes.

Oracle came on in her ear and asked, "Black Bat, did something happen? There's reports of gunshots near you."

Black Bat brought her hand up to her ear piece and tapped once to reply, yes.

Oracle asked, "Did you get any suspicious packages?"

She tapped her earpiece once again. 

Oracle replied, "Is anyone attacking you at the moment?"

She tapped twice for no.

Oracle was silent for a moment before saying, "Nightwing's on his way. I'll see if I can send Robin and Red Robin in for assistance."

She wondered what her brother and friend could do to help, but she would wait, hiding the package given to her.

Soon Nightwing showed up in his dark blue and light blue outfit. He asked, "You have it?"

She nodded and handed it to him. He looked relieved and relaxed as she handed it over. She wasn't sure what was in it, but she knew it was important.

Nightwing touched the commlink in his ear and said, "Oracle, I'm heading for the police station."

Oracle responded, "Good. Catwoman and Batgirl will meet you there."

Nightwing smirked. "How's Junior and Red Robin handling things?"

Oracle replied, "They've lost Spoiler and the hitman that's still trying to kill her."

Black Bat's eyes went wide and she ran off. Spoiler was willing to risk it all, even confronting her, if it meant getting this information safely to the police. She had to find her.

Nightwing asked, "Can you give Black Bat Spoiler's last known location?"

Oracle said, "Black Bat, before Spoiler cut her comms, she was near the abandoned warehouse downtown."

Black Bat hit her comm once letting Oracle know she acknowledged the message.

***

Black Bat landed in the abandoned building and stuck to the shadows. Soon she heard a feminine voice cry out. She moved in a flash towards the sound.

Spoiler was on the ground, not moving as Black Bat grew close. But she wasn't the only one. A man in a cowboy outfit also walked up. He was holding a sniper rifle in his hands with a silencer on it. The man came close to Spoiler, approaching cautiously. When he was close enough, there was a flash as Spoiler's left hand was extended. The cowboy cried out, a knife embedded in his right shoulder. After that, Black Bat was on him, taking him down with two strikes.

Once she was sure the man wouldn't get up again, she moved to check on Spoiler. Spoiler was holding her right shoulder as she sat up. She looked at the man and said, "Yeah, take that bitch!"

Black Bat shook her head with a slight smile on her face. She reached in her utility belt and pulled out some bandages and started wrapping Spoiler's shoulder as best she could. She then made a stitching motion and pointed it at the wound.

Spoiler sighed and said, "Yeah I'll go see Doctor Wayne. Good thing it's in my shoulder. I won't have to try and explain it to mom."

So… like Red Robin, Spoiler's not part of the family. That's something to file away for later.

Spoiler attempted to get up, but fell back down on her butt. "And I twisted my ankle with the fake death fall. That can be workplace hazards."

Black Bat looked at her confused.

Spoiler shrugged and said, "I'll tell you later. Whoops, hang on." After a couple moments she touched her ear. "Ok Oracle, Spoiler's back online and here with Black Bat."

Oracle sighed in relief. "What about Robin and Red Robin?"

Robin replied, "Found a third shooter, Oracle."

Spoiler let a whistle and said, "Good work Junior."

Robin replied, "How'd you figure it out?"

Huntress responded, "I told her nephew."

Robin groaned. "Thanks a lot, Auntie."

Huntress chuckled. "That's all she knows for now, Junior. Maybe at your parents next get together."

Spoiler chuckled. "Only if Batman will allow it. Anyways, I need to go to Doctor Wayne or Doctor Thompkins."

Huntress said, "Go to Thompkins. I'd rather not involve Doctor Wayne right now."

Spoiler responded, "I copy. Oracle, please let her know I'm on my way."

Oracle responded, "Will do."

Black Bat made a few gestures to Spoiler.

Spoiler said, "Black Bat just said she'll help me."

Black Bat smiled that she was understood.

Oracle asked with a surprised voice, "You can understand her gestures?"

Spoiler responded, "Yeah. Sometimes the guys I go to school with use gestures so as to not get in trouble with our teachers."

Batman responded, "Alright, Black Bat. You may assist."

Catwoman came over the comms and said, "Hey Spoiler, good job getting the info to the Police. How did you come up with that plan?"

Spoiler chuckled and said, "I came up with it on the fly. When I saw Black Bat, it popped into my head. I figured the guy would follow me and not her."

Catwoman responded, "Quick thinking. I hope Huntress is proud of you."

Huntress chuckled and said, "Of course."

Black Bat got down on Spoiler's left side and helped her stand. Spoiler said, "Call you back later." She walked slowly, being helped by Black Bat to the Doctor Tomkins' clinic.

***

It had been a couple weeks since Stephanie Brown had first met the Black Bat. As she predicted, Batman hasn't allowed her into the inner circle. But that was ok. She knew Huntress was Attorney Helena Wayne-Starr and that was enough.

While studying in her room, the doorbell rang. She wondered if it was Mrs. Starr at the door. Though, normally she would call her on her cell.

Stephanie stuck her head out her door and heard her mother say, "Oh Miss Wayne. Can I help you?"

Stephanie came out of her room to see Cassandra Cain-Wayne standing at her door with a backpack on her back. She looked very uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. Stephanie smiled and asked, "Do you want to come in?"

Cassandra nodded and Mrs. Brown stepped aside to allow her to do so. Stephanie beckoned her towards her room.

After Cassandra entered she looked around and noticed the girly things on the wall. Sailor Moon, My Little Pony and others were over her wall. She smiled before turning to Stephanie. She then started making gestures.

Stephanie watched her for a few moments then nodded. "Ok. Actually, I think I can help. But only on weekends, like today, and not in the evenings."

Cassandra smiled. She then made like she was putting on a full mask.

Stephanie gulped and said, "I don't… I don't know what you…"

Cassandra giggled silently and pointed at herself before making bat ears.

Stephanie's eyes went wide. "You're Black Bat?" she whispered.

Cassandra smiled and nodded.

Stephanie smiled and nodded. "Ok. I can help you. And when Huntress lets me patrol on my own, maybe you and I can tag team."

Cassandra nodded.

Stephanie walked up to her bookcase and grabbed some thin picture books. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Cassandra took off her backpack and set it down near Stephanie's computer desk. She then sat down next to Stephanie and looked at the books.

Stephanie said, "These belonged to mom before she gave them to me. The Berenstain Bears."

***

Spoiler landed next to Huntress on one of the many rooftops in Gotham. She knew her mentor was waiting for her, but she honestly didn't know how she was going to start this conversation. She was so busy enjoying the time she was spending with Cassandra, or Cass for short, that she didn't even consider the implications of what that meant.

As she walked up, Huntress asked, "Anything interesting happen today?"

Spoiler gulped and said, "Uh… yeah… uh… Cassandra Wayne came by my house today. Out of the blue, can you believe that?"

Huntress smirked. "Yes I can. I sent her there."

Spoiler sputtered, "You… wait… what?"

Huntress chuckled. "I sent her. At the last family gathering she looked very uncomfortable. When I tried to ask her why, she looked away and tried not to use hand gestures. So I asked one simple question. Did she wish you were there? She nodded and I understood. She has a younger sister, sure, but all the people her age are boys. Bruce was thinking of adding her to either Robin's Young Justice or to Red Robin's Young Justice Strike Force. But I doubt anyone would understand her like you, so I sent her to you."

Spoiler nodded. "And me figuring out who Batman was?"

Huntress chuckled. "If you couldn't, I'd have to have you spend several days training with Nightwing in your Detective skills."

Spoiler winced at that. "Well… I know now. What's going to happen at the next family gathering?"

Huntress shrugged. "Let me work on him. Bruce, despite being a family man, can still be dark and broody."

Spoiler nodded and asked, "Shall we go?"

Huntress saw a man getting mugged and said, "Yep."

***

Cass had spent a year with Stephanie, or Steph for short, studying how to read and write. And while her communication skills were still lacking, she was doing better. Oracle had gotten her a cellphone with a keyboard. While everyone else had a smartphone, Cass was cautious in using one. The screen, the apps, the functions just didn't fit her. But the keyboard did. It allowed her to write her words down and send them out.

Today, she had decided to observe Steph in her "normal" life. She had been watching her all day from the shadows, a backpack on her back. She noticed how she interacted with her classmates at school. How she sometimes flirted with the boys. That… made Cass feel uncomfortable but she couldn't explain why. Words and feelings were difficult for her.

Once the bell rang, indicating the end of day, Cass watched to see how Steph would head home. She noticed Steph walking off with a few friends as opposed to heading to a bus. She followed Steph from the trees close by, watching her talk with her friends.

Soon, though, Steph was walking alone with one of the boys, but their body language confused her. Cass could read a close friendship, but not anything even close to how her parents, Bruce and Selina Wayne, read. His body language mirrored some of hers, though. Nothing like her brother BJ, but close.

Cass decided to make her presence known by finding a cross street and landed near it. She walked up to the stop sign and leaned against it, trying to look casual, but she was nervous.

Steph walked up and her face brightened. She said, "Hey Cass, what's up?"

Cass was fumbling in her mind for the correct words to let her know what Tim had suggested.

The boy walking with them gawked at Cass. Steph turned to look at him and said, "Harry, this is my friend, Cass."

His eyes were still as big as saucers as he said, "Omigod. You are friends with Cassandra Wayne?"

Cass frowned at that, but Steph just replied, "Well, duh, I work for her Aunt."

The word work caught Cass's attention. She finally said, "Work."

Steph turned to her, almost forgetting her earlier question then smiled. "You're here because something's up at work. Ok. Sorry, Harry. Gotta go."

Harry nodded then said, "Maybe you should invite her to Homecoming. She could be your date."

Steph blushed a bit and said, "Like you asking Nickelback Dave."

Harry laughed. "He's gay. I can tell."

Steph nodded and said, "I don't know if I am. But I might be bi."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Pick one girl."

Steph shook her head, looking down. "Dude, I didn't join the Gay/Straight Alliance so I could be berated for liking both. Let me choose when it's time to settle down. I know Vice President Biden has stated that Gay Marriage will never happen in the United States, but we won here in Gotham."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, but Cass's brother is gay. And Kate Kane. So the richest folks in Gotham decided to look down on us peasants and say, Oh you should marry for love as well."

Steph groaned. "We have a Wayne right here. Adopted into the family no less. And don't forget my boss, Helena Starr, is gay and married. This has been a fight for decades and might still be after everything is said and done."

He sighed and nodded before looking at Cass again. Cass looked very uncomfortable with the conversation. "Still think you should invite her to homecoming. She has an obvious crush on you."

Steph and Cass's eyes go wide. Steph turned to look at Cass who looked away sheepishly. She turned back to Harry and said, "We'll see."

Harry laughed as he waved them off. Steph turned back to Cass and asked, "Do you have a crush on me?"

Cass just shrugged. She looked around but couldn't see or sense anyone around. She said, "Spoiler needed. Come."

Steph sighed as she followed. 

They soon arrived at Huntress's Lair, the abandoned garage under Helena Wayne's apartment complex, and made it up to a tunnel. Spoiler had never been allowed to enter while it was active, but she always wondered what it led to.

Cass walked up to a console and hit a few buttons, turning it on. Steph gasped and said, "Woah, I'm not allowed to use that thing."

Cass turned to her and smiled. "Now… you… can. Tim explain. Suit up."

Steph nodded as she walked over to the case that had her uniform and opened it up. She had several uniforms in different places. One was in her locker at school behind a false wall, one in her closet at home, in a hard to find place even though her mom probably found it already, in the Lair, in several safehouses across Gotham, she could grab them anywhere she needed. She pulled it out and turned around and saw a topless Cass. Cass was folding up her shirt and putting it aside, not even caring Steph was in the room. Steph soon remembered Harry's words and she blushed. If Cass did have a crush on her, this wasn't the way to show it. Steph was also a blossoming bisexual and seeing her best friend naked had her hormones up. 

Cass stood before Steph fully naked. She had a confused look on her face as she asked, "Suit?"

Steph blushed again and nodded. She looked around then shrugged. It was only the two of them so she started to undress in front of Cass. As Cass proceeded to put her Black Bat suit on, Steph would take a couple of quick glances at Cass's naked body. She had many scars all over her body, like someone had taken perverse pleasure in beating her. That had hurt her to her core. Who would want to hurt Cass? Maybe that was why she didn't know how to talk. Someone beat it out of her.

Cass was working her cape around her neck when she took a moment to look at Steph. Steph was beautiful. Strong but soft. She wanted to wrap her arms around that form and hold it close, feeling every inch of that body pressed against her skin. Cass blushed at that and looked down. She was a weapon. A tool to be used for justice and not murder liker her father, David Cain, wanted her to be. As she affixed her wrappings on her arms, she looked at Steph who was folding her pants. Tight purple sports bra and purple panties. On brand for a girl who's favorite color was purple. She blushed looking at Steph and turned from her.

Soon the two were dressed, masks on and everything, and they turned towards the tunnel. Soon the two entered and were in another part of the world. Spoiler looked around and could see several teenage superheroes were in the room. Aquagirl, Bombshell, Bunker, Gear, Golden Lark, Impulse, Kid Devil, Osiris, Red Robin, some girl with white hair, Secret, Speedy, Spoiler, Static, Superboy, Warhawk and Wonder Girl. Spoiler was awed by this group and its size. She knew that Aquagirl, Impulse, Red Robin, Secret, Speedy, Superboy, Warhawk and Wonder Girl were members of a team called Young Justice Strike Force, but she wondered why she was here, and who all these other superheroes were.

As they stood around, some looking confused, two screens popped up. One had the image of Batman of the Justice League, the other, Robin of the first team, Young Justice. She noticed Robin and Red Robin had upgraded their uniforms as Black Bat walked up to stand next to Red Robin.

Batman nodded and said, “Greetings heroes. You already know who I am. Let's get down to business. We are expanding both Young Justice and Young Justice Strike Force. It seems as if the criminal element is getting bolder and expanding. They are using corrupt police officials to push poor people into gangs, even attacking some communities to make groups of people hate each other. And it doesn't stop there. Corrupt politicians are doing the same.”

Robin added, “And many of these politicians point the finger at their opponents calling them everything in the book. I mean, it’s 2013. We have a black President that they wanted in. Shut up and do your job.”

Batman sighed and said, “Robin, they have to have a common enemy. That’s their biggest problem. For now we have to focus on our common enemy. Criminals and otherworldly threats. Which is why we have expanded both teams. The membership is set, but who is on duty will be rotating. And when a world threat arises we will be calling on all of you.”

Red Robin smiled and said, “So you guys, Static, Gear, Bombshell, Osiris, Kid Devil, Rose Wilson, Golden Lark, Bunker and Spoiler will be joining the Young Justice Strike Force.”

Robin moved aside and they could see Aqualad, Artemis, Avia, Blue Beetle, Bluebird, Captain Colorado, Kid Flash, Kraken, Miss Martian, Molecule, Rocket, Shazam, Kon-El, Traci 13 and Zachary Zatara. He added, “While you guys, Molecule, Blue Beetle, Shazam, Avia and Traci 13 will be joining Young Justice.”

Batman added, “We of the Justice League will be monitoring you, but will do our best not to interfere with your work. If you need any assistance you may contact us, the Seven Shadows, the Justice Society, any of the Titans teams. But you may continue to operate independently.”

Red Robin added, “If you don’t wish to be part of this team, you may opt out, but we want you to stay and be part of our teams.”

Many of those there nodded, spoke in the affirmative or just gave a thumbs up.

Spoiler looked surprised. The Bat family, with the exception of Black Bat and Huntress, didn’t care for her. But now they wanted her to join one of the kids teams? This was too much and she didn’t know how to take it.

Black Bat walked up to her and asked, “Spoiler?”

Spoiler shook her head then noticed the other team members looking at her. She smiled shyly even though they couldn’t see under her full mask. She nodded and said, “I’m in.”

Black Bat smiled and walked back over to Red Robin.

Batman said, “Good. Robin, Red Robin, you two will set up the rotation schedules for your teams. Good Luck.” With that the screens went offline.

The kids all started speaking amongst themselves as Black Bat moved back to Spoiler and asked, “Happy?”

Spoiler still looked confused. She asked, “Does this mean Bat dad approves of me?”

Black Bat nodded with a smile.

Spoiler sighed and said, “Awesome. Well let’s find out who’s got first mission here then we can figure out what to do.”

Black Bat nodded as Red Robin said, “Ok, team. This month, me, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Static, Gear, Bombshell and Osiris. We’re gonna try seven member rotations. The rest of you may head back to your cities and we’re going to change once a month. Have fun guys.” The others nodded and headed off.

Black Bat asked, “Home?”

Spoiler chuckled and said, “Sure.”

***

Steph was typing away at her computer in her home. She was working, as a volunteer, writing information for a group online. Cass opened the window to her room and came in. She said, “Next week. Our turn.”

Steph nodded and said, “Sure thing. Been with the team for a year, and only been at the base four times.”

Cass giggled. “Only year.” She walked up and looked over her shoulder. “What?”

Steph smiled and said, “This is for the Black Lives Matter Foundation. Their mission statement is to bring Police and black people together. I want to help them, y'know. Being in a poor community, I know what it's like to have the police think you're scum. You wouldn’t believe how many times some friends of mine and I had to run from them. And I’m not black.”

Cass frowned and said, "Their people... don't like... people that look like me."

Steph shook her head. "Different guys. These guys are pretty cool."

Cass nodded. "Oracle?"

Steph smiled. "Checked them out and found them trustworthy."

Cass nodded again and started reading over the information Steph was writing. "Nice writing." She continued reading. "Puts us in… good light. No names… no activities… just help."

Steph chuckled. "That was the hardest part. Gonna send this to Oracle before I publish it. I think it'll be ok. And don't take this as me being an activist. I want to help people and police come together. One step at a time. After all, ninety-five percent of the police we deal with as superheroes are ok. 2014 is weird enough without having to deal with all the anger that's going on right now."

Cass just nodded as she moved back to the bed and sat down. She pulled out of her backpack a book on phonetics and started reading to try and practice speech while Steph finished. She looked up at Steph and smiled. She looked beautiful in Cass's eyes. Cass had to admit, Steph's friend Harry was right. She did have a crush on Steph. But she didn't want to admit it out loud. She didn't want to lose her friend.

***

Steph was looking at the incoming Parademons on the Strike Force monitors and groaned. "They would attack the week of prom."

Cassandra nodded. Her ability to communicate had really grown since she asked Steph to teach her how to read, write and speak four to five years ago. Back in 2012. But now it was 2016 and they had a fight with Darkseid incoming. People complain about who's going to get elected President, Bernie Sanders, Hillary Clinton or Donald Trump. She didn't care about that. All she cared about was taking down villainous scumbags. Darkseid was a scumbag that needed to be taken down. She didn't understand what this prom was, so she didn't know why Steph was upset. She asked, "Why is prom important?"

Steph gasped looking at her. "Prom is the most important event for a teenager. It's like a Wayne function, but anyone can go to it. Get dressed up all fancy, dance the night away, maybe get a kiss from your date. By the way I was gonna ask you to come with me even though you've refused to come with me to the Homecoming dances."

Cass blushed at that. That was when Red Robin walked in. He said, "Oracle put out the signal. Everyone's headed to their respective bases."

Steph put on her Spoiler mask as she added, "Where we'll fight for a week and I'll miss prom."

Red Robin looked confused. "That's what's important to you?"

Black Bat replied, "Very important to teenagers."

Red Robin shrugged and said, "I guess. I wouldn't know."

Spoiler audibly groaned. "Of course. You spent your whole life training to be Red Robin. I, at least, know how to maintain a good work/life balance."

Red Robin just rolled his eyes under his mask as the other members started to show up.

***

As Steph had predicted, fighting Darkseid, his servants, and his Parademons took a week and all the heroes were exhausted. They had fought in shifts so as to actually get some sleep. Reginald Ranor of the Justice Society had put up protective shields around the various bases so the minions couldn't attack a hero while they slept. Even the multiple groups of Power Rangers, the Crime Syndicate and their various associated teams, and the Kamen Riders got involved in this one. Any civilian related to a team was at the bases preparing food, medicine or their beds so that the heroes could focus completely on fighting Darkseid.

During that time, Cass talked to Alfred and Oracle about the significance of prom. Oracle gave her a clinical reason while Alfred explained it better. It was a time for joy and romance. The girls would get dressed up beautifully and the boys would come and sweep the girls off their feet. After talking with Alfred, a plan was hatched and a week later, thanks to Alfred and Selina had everything set up.

That Thursday, Cass was at the Brown's house, standing nervously at the front door. She could kick a Parademon's teeth in while standing next to Jedi Master Aayla Secura. But asking a girl she's had a crush on for years was harder. Cass screwed up all the courage she had and knocked on the door. 

Crystal Brown opened the door and smiled. She asked, "Don't you usually climb in through Stephanie's window?"

Cass gulped and said, "I'm here in an official way."

Crystal nodded and called behind her, "Steph! Visitor!"

Steph came out of her room and saw Cass at the door. She was confused as to why she didn't just use the window like usual. She came up and asked, "What's up Cass?"

Cass gulped, took in a deep breath of air then said, "Stephanie Brown… I know you missed your official prom, but thanks to Alfred and my mother, we set up a special prom like dance at one of our favorite hang outs. I was wondering if…" she took another deep breath, "you would be my date tomorrow night for Prom?"

Steph gasped in surprise. Cass not only went out of her way to help Steph make up for the prom she missed out on, but she also was asking her to be her date. Steph smiled brightly and said, "Cassandra Wayne, I accept."

Cass nodded with a smile. "The theme is masquerade. Do you need a dress?"

Steph shook her head. "I had made my own before what happened last week. But… I could use a mask."

Cass smiled. "One of my brothers has one that will fit. I'll bring it."

Steph smiled and leaned in, planting a kiss on Cass's cheek. "That was very thoughtful of you."

Cass blushed and nodded. "I will pick you up at six."

Steph smiled. "I'll be ready."

With that, Cass turned and headed off. She was excited her plan went off so well. Alfred would help with the rest, so all she needed to do was get ready and hope the night went off without a hitch.

***

Friday evening and Steph was ready to go. Her mother had helped her with her hair and nails, together they applied make up and made sure it wouldn't run when the mask was added. At six o'clock on the dot, there was a knock at the door. Steph was excited, breathing heavily. She hoped Cass remembered her favorite color was eggplant and not just purple. She wondered if eggplant and black could go together. Or if Cass would be in another color.

Her mother opened the door and called for her. The sight that greeted her was not what she expected, but it made her no less happy.

Cass was in a black tuxedo with a gold shirt, her hair tied back in a tight ponytail. She had a clear box in her hand with a gold flower inside. Steph smiled wide then turned to her mother and saw a smaller clear box in her hand with purple flowers in it. Cass had thought of everything. Steph walked up and smiled. Cass leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before taking the corsage out of the box and slipping it on Steph's left wrist. Steph smiled wide before her mother handed her the other box. She pulled out the purple boutonniere and attached it to Cass's lapel.

Cass smiled wide. She could read it all over Steph's body. She made her extremely happy. She asked, "Shall we head to the prom?"

Steph was blushing furiously and could only nod.

Cass held her arm up and Steph slid her hand around her strong bicep. Alfred was waiting for them and nodded, tipping his hat to them. He said, "Welcome Miss Brown."

Steph smiled and said, "Thank you, Alfred." The two hopped into one of the Wayne family cars and Alfred drove them to Helena's apartment complex. Once on, he let them out and led them down to Huntress's lair. Instead of Cass keying in the coordinates, it was Alfred who did so. They walked down the tunnel and headed off to their destination.

Soon the pair arrived in the last place they expected. As Alfred started to take the lead, Steph noticed a few of the windows and saw the stars. She looked at all the equipment and asked, "Are we… are we on the moon?"

Alfred turned to her as he affixed his mask. "Yes Miss Brown. Batman arranged for the change in venue personally."

Steph squealed as she ran up and hugged Alfred. She turned back to Cass who had her Black Bat mask on and held out one of Robin's masks. Steph put it on and walked with Cass and Alfred. Steph asked, "Did you know?"

Cass shook her head. "Father surprised me on this one."

The three soon walked into a big room and both Young Justice teams were there. They were all dressed to the nines wearing colors that matched their superhero colors. She looked around and saw Batman standing in a corner wearing his cape and cowl but also a tuxedo. Catwoman was standing next to him in her first well known costume of a purple dress and cat themed mask. Batman nodded to her as if to say, You're Welcome. Steph smiled wide to him, nodding back. Superman and the Crime Syndicate's Superwoman were there as well. Also, in his customary black and red was Bat, father of Batman, and Superwoman's mother, a heroine also known as Wonder Woman. The Bat gave one of his rare smiles to her before returning to frowning.

Steph looked at all the couples on the floor. Cass's brother was standing with fellow team member Zachary Zatara, son of Giovanni Zatara and younger brother to Zatanna Zatara. Conner Kent was with Miss Martian. Red Robin was with Wonder Girl. Captain Colorado was with her love the heroine Golden Lark. Aqualad was with his Atlantean lover Wyynde. Shazam was with Thunder. Superboy was with was with Avia, Kid Flash was with Artemis, Impulse was with Rose Wilson, Gear was with Bunker, Warhawk was with Aquagirl, Blue Beetle was with Traci Thirteen, Blue Bird was with the Young Offenders’ (she was older than the others) Commandant, Rocket was with Signal, Kid Devil was with Secret, Molecule was with Speedy, Static was with a redhead, Steph thought her name was Frieda, and somewhere close by was Kraken with a Mermaid… in a wheelchair. Only Bombshell and Osiris were missing.

Steph smiled wide and turned back to Cass. "You did this for me?"

Cass blushed. "Alfred made it sound important."

Robin walked up and said, "It kinda is. And my grandpa talked my dad into it. Said that something like this could bring our teams together. Not to mention a lot of us are in relationships with other members so… why not?"

Steph turned to Bat who lifted a glass to her.

Steph nodded back and turned back to Robin and said, “Well… thank you. You and your whole family.” She smiled at Cass as she finished her statement.

Robin nodded. He leaned in and whispered, "Be glad I'm not Talon. The son of Owlman and an Al Ghul… he is so intense."

Steph giggled. 

"His brother is the Iron Mask, while his sister is Owlgirl,” Cass whispered, “Damian Wayne has a lot to live up to and is trying to carve a name out for himself.”

Steph smiled and nodded.

Impulse called out, “Let’s get this party started!”

The others laughed as Avalanche of the Titans started playing music. Steph thought tonight was the best of her teenage life.

***

Cass and Steph danced the night away. Red Robin was elected Prom King while Golden Lark was elected Prom Queen. Steph laughed as Colorado grumbled at her bi girlfriend dancing with a guy, but it was all in fun. Steph could tell just from the grumbling, which stopped the minute Wonder Girl asked her for a dance.

Steph had the time of her life. She danced with heroes and heroines. She drank fruit punch and ate cheese cubes. She had the most fun dancing a slow dance with Cass. She didn’t want the night to end, but she knew it would have to eventually. Robin and Red Robin tried to get the team to know each other outside of battle, but it never really panned out like they wanted. This time… it did. Steph learned more about her teammates than she ever had before. Warhawk, son of Green Lantern and Hawkwoman, was an intense man on the field, but off he could be quite the dork. Wonder Girl enjoyed life, much like how her parents Wonder Woman and Cheetah taught her. Aquagirl and Kraken were children of Ocean Master and Queen Marella of Idyllists, a group of pacifist Atlanteans. But they chose the paths of heroes, out in the open, unlike their father who was a hero in secret. Bunker grew up in Mexico, still lives there actually, in a loving household and community. He grew up idolizing El Diablo and Justicia. Impulse and Kid Flash were the twin sons of the Flash. Kid Flash was more serious, while Impulse was more goofy. But that was because Kid Flash was trying to live up to the Legacy of Mercury and his father, while Impulse wanted to be his own hero. Impulse just went through life with a smile, to keep from worrying about if he would fail. Superboy was the son of Superman and the Crime Syndicate's Superwoman. Like Aquagirl and Kraken, he became a public hero like his father. He also wanted to take up being a reporter like both of his parents. And he treats the clone of his father like a brother. Static and Gear were from Dakota and while Static got caught up in a gang war that turned him into a Bang Baby. The residual gas on his clothes did the same for his friend much later. They have a lot of fun both on the field and off. Kid Devil had once been the sidekick to Blue Devil, wearing a homemade costume. He soon found a way to gain similar powers but won't disclose how. Instead, he lives every day to its fullest. Golden Lark had a bit of a reputation for trading sexual favors for good grades. That stopped when her girlfriend, Captain Colorado decided to be more of a hero and left her. She decided to help and was given the uniform she now wears. Speedy was the youngest, being the cousin of Artemis, and d is her best to keep her head on straight while fighting bad guys. She shared a similar family history with Superboy as her father, Green Arrow, being the good guy and her mother, Black Siren, the member of the Crime Syndicate. Secret had gone through a lot in life and in death. She had been given a new body by the Spectre, but she could still use her ghost powers. She operated much like Negative Man of the Doom Patrol. Rose Wilson was the daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator. Like her brothers, Ravager of the Tyrants and Jericho of the Titans, she was a hero. Her father wasn't in her life in her formative years, but he was later. He did train her a bit before she joined Strike Force, but he trained her to not to be a killer, but take down her enemies. She already knew Red Robin well since she had to work with him on several cases in Gotham. Bombshell was on monitor duty tonight while Osiris was watching over Khandaq.

Then there was Young Justice. She knew Robin was the son of Batman and Catwoman and had worked with him as well. Zachary Zatara could be an insufferable prick most days, but that guy had a soft spot for Robin, his boyfriend. He was a perfectionist, especially with his magic, and he was on the team to make his father happy, but he did enjoy being a hero, even though he didn't show it. Conner was a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, but he tried very hard to be his own man. He started out trying to be a punk, but soon realized he could be so much more following his own path, so that's what he did. Miss Martian was the daughter of Martian Manhunter and Scorch. She was innocent, or projected it, but she could be a bit of a prankster, using her phasing and vanishing powers to make her teammates laugh. Artemis was the daughter of Deadeye and Shado. Her mother mostly gave up her assassin ways when she married her father, a member of the Crime Syndicate. Artemis decided to be a full on hero rather than a hero in the shadows, but she was still darker than many of the heroes around. But she was more than willing to be a real hero. Captain Colorado wanted to be a Superhero since she was ten and saw Rockies as a hero with the Titans. However, an old villain of the Titans had attacked the Teen Titans and wanted the original Titans to come after him. She knew they would need help, so she put on a homemade costume, grabbed a metal shield and went to help. Rockies’ Shield was so impressed that it made a duplicate of itself and gave it to her along with a costume that could duplicate all of Rockies’ powers. Blue Bird was the daughter of Black Canary and Nyssa Al Ghul. She couldn’t be more different from her mothers. She loved life and was too bright for her dakr uniform. But her mothers, while being assassins, did show their love to all their children and that Blue Bird loves. Avia, like her mother Barda, was born of the love of her parents. She was a strong, capable warrior who could also escape easily. She fell for the son of Superman and Superwoman for his strength and charm. Molecule was the son of the Atom and was very good at sneaking around. He was down to earth as a hero and liked helping to keep his friends grounded. Blue Beetle was a reluctant hero, at first, with his scarab attached to his back and acted like a suit of armor. But he’s always excited to be a hero and does his best. His girlfriend, Traci Thirteen, also joined, though reluctantly and worked in concert with Zachary Zatara, protecting their friends using energy and matter manipulation. Shazam, Thunder and Osiris were champions of the Thunder of Marvel, chosen to protect the Lightning until the seven virtues inherited their lightning powers. It is hoped they and two others would become the new Wizards. Rocket found a belt that gave her powers and she became a superhero in Dakota much like Static and Gear. She also worked alongside the adult protector of Dakota, Icon. She loved life and did all she could to prove she was a hero in her own right.

At the end of the evening, Cass took Steph home. Steph was all smiles. “Thank you Cass. Thank you Alfred.”

Alfred responded, “You’re welcome Miss Brown. I was actually surprised Doctor Wayne convinced his son to allow it at Justice Alliance headquarters.”

Cass smiled and nodded. “Mother wanted to chaperone and father came with her.”

Steph smiled as she reached up to take her mask off. Cass placed a hand on hers, stopping her. Steph looked confused and asked, “What’s up?”

Cass looked at her and asked, “Do you notice the time?”

Steph looked at her confused then looked at her watch. “Two minutes to Midnight.”

Cass nodded. “Unmasking at Midnight.”

Steph laughed and lowered her hand. She couldn’t wait to see what Cass had in mind.

Soon they arrived at the Brown home and got out. Cass walked up with Steph to her door and smiled waiting. They heard a chime ring in the background. Steph smiled and took off her mask. Cass did the same before she leaned up and kissed Steph on the mouth. Steph was taken by surprise by this but then she melted into the kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Cass’s neck. Cass wrapped her arms around Steph’s back and pulled her close.

After a minute, Cass pulled back and smiled at Steph. Steph slowly opened her eyes and asked, “Wanna come in?”

Cass looked confused as she asked, “Your mother wouldn’t mind?”

Steph giggled and said, “She said no women. Besides, you’ve hung out in my room.”

Cass nodded and turned back to Alfred. She waved him off. He nodded as he got back in the car and drove off. Cass turned back to Steph and said, “Don’t tell my parents, but I had been watching some… videos. I’ve read their body language and figured out which would be the best positions.”

Steph laughed and kissed Cass again. She pulled back and smiled. “Can’t wait to see what you have learned.” With that, they went inside.

***

Steph liked the cut of her new uniform, even though it showed off her eyes. Then again, it was easier for the scum of Gotham to see how angry she was. But her uniform had more leather and padding, and showed off her boobs and butt nicely. Or so Cass had told her when she presented it to her. Cass, who was in a full black outfit with her mouthpiece stitched over and the yellow outline of a bat on her chest landed near Steph.

Black Bat asked, “What are we looking at?”

Spoiler frowned under her mask. “Someone’s following Harry. Actually three guys.”

Black Bat looked and said, “They’re wearing black hoodies.”

Spoiler nodded. “Yep.”

They followed looking and then watched as the three guys started hitting Harry calling out homophobic slurs.

Spoiler’s head popped up as her eyes went wide. She activated her grappling hook and jumped off the roof. Black Bat followed quickly after. Spoiler landed in front of the boys attacking her friend. They started to back up until Black Bat landed behind them. Spoiler cracked her knuckles and said, “Boys… you guys screwed up.” 

The two then proceeded to beat them up. As Black Bat started to tie up the three guys, taking off their hoods and masks, Spoiler moved over and helped Harry up. She looked him over and asked, “You ok?”

He nodded and said, “Yeah. Just shaken up. I don’t know why they were attacking me. They called me a lot of homophobic slurs. They called me Nazi and Trump Supporter.”

Black Bat moved up and asked, “Why did they do that?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know. I said to a friend of mine in a diner that I was voting third party. I didn’t like either candidate so I’m voting my conscience.”

Spoiler frowned and said, “Oracle’s calling the police. Black Bat left a note as to what they did. You take care ok?”

He frowned and asked, “Can you stay with me until the police arrive?”

Spoiler looked at Black Bat who nodded. Black Bat took off while Spoiler stayed with Harry and held him. He held her tight until the police arrived. Spoiler then took off when they did.

She found Black Bat a bit later after she took down a small group of criminals. Black Bat asked, “Is your friend ok?”

Spoiler nodded and said, “He will be. Detective Bullock remarked how my hero mask acted like a Covid mask.”

Black Bat chuckled and said, “So does mine. The China Virus won’t get me.”

Spoiler laughed and said, “You are Chinese.”

Black Bat smiled under her mask. “Half. So I can say it.”

Spoiler laughed again as the two headed off to their apartment. Cass informed Oracle that they were turning in so they could be ready for the Gay Pride Parade the next day. After they entered, the two started to get undressed.

Steph yawned and asked, “Wanna take a shower, babe?”

Cass smiled and said, “Yes, beloved. Maybe we can have some fun while we’re at it.”

Steph giggled and said, “That’s why I love being married to you.”

***

The next day, Steph was wearing her mask and the T-Shirt she had specially made for the event. Cass and Bruce Wayne Junior laughed when they saw it. Steph also had four flags rolled up around a small flagpole.

Harry walked up and said, “What is up with that shirt?” He was laughing now.

Steph looked down. The shirt read, ‘I’m homophobic and my lesbian girlfriend agrees with me.’ She smiled and asked, “Like it? With all the shitty people on that instant messaging app, I figured I’d make fun of them.”

Harry continued laughing. He said, “I know I hate people on there too. I heard some are going to try and get in our parade that Cass’s dad set up.”

Junior frowned and said, “If they try maybe the three of us could kick their butts.”

Aqualad, known as Kal out of team affairs, walked up and said, “Not sure if that’s a good idea. But I would throw them out for you.”

Steph leaned over and whispered, ‘You gonna be ok?’

He leaned back and whispered, ‘My suit is under these clothes and secrets water over my body every half hour.’

Steph smiled and nodded. Harry looked at the flags and asked, “What are those?”

Steph chuckled and said, “One is the Gay Flag, one is the Trans Flag, one is the Straight Flag, and the last one is the American Flag. No Trump Flag allowed.”

Harry asked, “Why are we carrying the Straight Flag?”

Cass grabbed it and frowned at him. “My parents and, except for one brother, my brothers are straight. I support them.”

Steph nodded. “I’m still bi even though I married Cass. Remember when we were in high school together? The Gay Straight Alliance? Let’s keep the Straight in.”

Kal grabbed the Trans Flag while Junior grabbed the American Flag. Kal’s boyfriend Wyynde walked up and kissed him on the cheek. Kaldur’ahm smiled at his boyfriend then looked at Harry. “We support each other despite who we are.”

They soon saw a group six feet in front of them. They were a bunch of guys wearing black with white signs. Kal frowned at them as did Cass. They handed their flags to Steph as they and Wyynde walked over. After a couple minutes, an argument broke out. Soon the group left before they got their heads beat in by the three. 

The group of three walked back. Once they arrived, Harry asked, “Who were they?”

Kal frowned and said, “The Movement.”

Steph frowned and said, “I hate the Movement. They got the Black Lives Matter Foundation shut down.”

Kal looked at her and said, “My life does matter. It matters as much as your life. I don’t understand why people need to be told that.”

Harry said, “They are trying to promote the disparity between how the police treat black people and white people.”

Kal lifted an eyebrow and said, “I do not understand. Everyone is equal under the law. If black people are treated differently, they may have had some disparities in their own communities that made the police more afraid of them. That I blame on politicians and wealthy people who do not care about low income people. Then again, no politician keeps their promise.”

Steph asked, “A reason we need a king?”

Kal smirked and nodded.

The group laughed as the two took back their flags. Cass kissed Steph deeply before they got on their float. All four took a spot at each corner while Wyynde climbed up to the center part high up above the others. Harry smiled as he headed to his float. As they traveled down the street, music playing loud, they saw the crowd with tall plastic sections set up so people could stand along the parade and not worry about the disease as much. Then again, for something like this, people don’t care about Covid. How strange some can get. She also looked up and noticed at least Batman, Catwoman, Huntress and Power Girl keeping an eye on things. She turned and saw Owlman and Owlwoman in the shadows. She smiled seeing Cass’s family accepting of her and Junior. Then again… Huntress, her former mentor, is gay, but she didn’t want to join into the parade.

The parade was longer than before, but that was because of all the regulations put in place to protect people and allow for this kind of gathering. While the Governor didn’t want to block anything, The Waynes and the Kanes made sure that there were safety measures. Gotham City was as open as Florida while the rest of the state was under draconish lockdown measures.

***

Later that evening, Cass had turned on the news in their living room while they were getting ready for patrol. Steph pulled out her clothes from their closet and set it on the bed. Cass frowned and said, “Look at CNN.”

Steph came out of their shared room and saw the headline. TRUMP SUPPORTER RUINS GOTHAM’S GAY PRIDE PARADE. Steph started cussing as the camera zooms in on their float.

Cass unmuted the channel as Don Lemon said, “No one has commented on why Trump Supporters were allowed on one of the floats. Just look at her disrespecting the LGBTQ plus community with her t-shirt. And the guy carrying a Straight Pride Flag is the most insulting thing I ever saw. How dare they try and disrupt such an important event that America needs during this time of pandemic? A pandemic that Trump is handling so badly*” The television was turned off as Cass was trying not to scream.

Steph heard a cracking sound and noticed Cass was about to break the remote. She placed a hand on her shoulder and Cass released her death grip on the remote control. She said, “Let’s get dressed and go beat up some bad guys.”

Cass nodded as she stood up. “I can imagine them as the lying cable media hosts.”

Steph nodded. “Some guys have no sense of humor.” With that they get dressed.

***

After patrol, the two entered their apartment ready for bed. As they got undressed, Steph asked, “Hey Cass.”

Cass looked at her and asked, “Yes?”

Steph blushed and asked, “Maybe in a few years, would you like to add to our family?”

Cass was already half undressed when Steph asked the question. She was caught off guard and stared at her. She blushed and asked, “How?”

Steph smiled and said, “Doc Ranor. She can take our DNA and combine it together to make a child.”

Cass nodded and asked, “Not now?”

Stephen chuckled and said, “Let’s just spend some time together. I figure in four years when we’re both twenty-five.”

Cass smiled and nodded. “We’ll think about it then. Let’s just be us for now.”

Steph walked up and wrapped her arms around Cass’s neck. She leaned in and kissed her deeply. “Ok.”

With that, the two got undressed, showered, and headed to bed.

THE END


End file.
